Rasup gamat
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Los demonios del Rey bajo la Montaña pueden no ser los que todos conocen. Hay fracasos desconocidos que pueden doler más que la agonía.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, hechos y lugares no me pertenecen en absoluto. Los he tomado de la excelentísima obra del profesor John Tolkien para darle una vuelta de rosca. **_

_**Este fic participa en el reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro**____**El Poney Pisador**__**.**_

_**Rasup Gamat**_

La desolación que había dejado el dragón a su paso, antaño un valle fértil, ahora regado de sangre de los príncipes y el rey de Erebor; se vistió de luto. En su última exhalación, Thorin se había despedido de todos aquellos que le habían servido y respetado. Con pesar, los miembros sobrevivientes de la compañía recibieron sus bendiciones y sus palabras de amistad y gratitud. Porque lo habían amado y lo habían odiado en partes iguales, sobre todo en aquellos raptos donde la locura lo atrapaba en su red invisible. Pero finalmente habían comprendido que la codicia lo había enfermado. Mas notaron su renacimiento cuando lo vieron regresar vestido de honor y valentía y supieron que el rey finalmente había despertado. Sin embargo, fue insuficiente: ganaron la batalla pero él no pudo sobrevivir para contarlo.

Una gran comitiva celebró su muerte disfraza de victoria, cantando lamentos que rememoraban a los grandes reyes de roca labrados y hubo festines donde se comió y bebió a la memoria de los caídos. Pero Balin sabía que para el hijo de Thrain no se trataba de grandes agasajos y lamentos en su nombre, bien conocía cuánto pesar llevaba Thorin en su alma antes de partir hacia las estancias de Aulë. Porque él lo había visto sufriendo en su interna dicotomía los vestigios de una pena que ningún reino ni ningún tesoro podrán aplacar jamás, porque sabía que el gran Rey bajo la montaña partía de la Tierra Media con una dolorosa espina clavada en su corazón y fuera eso quizás lo que más lo entristeció, más que saber que ya no habría mañana para él. Un vacío que ya no podría llenar.

Algunos miembros de la compañía partieron apenas terminaron los funerales, ansiosos por retornar a sus casas y reunirse con sus familias. Otros demoraron algunas semanas, ayudando a apuntalar las migajas de un reino devastado a recuperar su esplendor. Tal fue el caso de Dwalin, quien permaneció al servicio de Dain, sin dejar de honrar el recuerdo de Thorin. Pero cuando sus tareas finalizaron, emprendió el viaje de vuelta a cumplir con el pedido que su difunto rey le había encomendado.

Debía volver a Ered Luin, aquellas montañas que les había valido de hogar cuando desterrados por el fuego, la destrucción y la muerte de Smaug, Thorin los había guiado para proteger lo poco que quedaba de su pueblo. Llevaba consigo solo un pergamino con la estilizada letra de Thorin. Las palabras no estaban en khuzdûl, sino en la lengua común de los hombres. Sus pasos lo dirigieron al lugar donde su difunto rey había trabajado apenas llegar a las Montañas Azules, una herrería ubicada en un pequeño pueblo cercano al río Lhûn. Allí entregó la pequeña pieza a la hija del herrero, una joven morena de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Dwalin explicó con tristeza que Thorin en persona había entregado el recado en sus manos, pero nada más dijo, pues ese era el deseo del Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Apenas el guerrero y fornido enano se retiró de su hogar, la mujer abrió el pergamino que iba doblado cuidadosamente en cuatro partes. Apenas lo miró descubrió la prolija caligrafía de aquel enano que, a pesar de los años que contaba, aparentaba una gran juventud y fortaleza. Llevaba más de dos años sin verlo y no había tenido noticias suyas desde aquel día en que abandonó la herrería de su padre con el semblante triste y preocupado. Luego había oído rumores sobre que una compañía liderada por Thorin partía con el anhelo de recuperar el reino que les había sido arrebatado, pero nunca había querido creer lo que se decía. Las palabras comenzaron a deslizarse ante sus ojos.

"_Aimarë:_

_Parto en soledad, he amado sin ser correspondido. Todos aquellos años en que solía verte en el taller de tu padre me preguntaba si había algún modo de ganar tu cariño, pues ya contaba con tu simpatía, pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Durante años guardé en mi corazón el anhelo de partir hacia la tierra que me vio nacer y así honrar la memoria de mi padre y mi abuelo. Pero también he de confesarte que hubiera apostado la mitad del tesoro a que cuando fuera un rey digno podrías aceptarme y amarme tanto como yo te he amado a ti. _

_Apenas llegar me vi convertido en el mismo monstruo que había asesinado a mi gente, del mismo modo que cayeron mis antepasados ante aquella loca codicia. He aceptado que no fui un rey muy digno, no al menos de aquellos que me siguieron sin cuestionarme. Fue muy tarde cuando logré darme cuenta que las pequeñas cosas de la vida son las que templan el honor y el recuerdo de los grandes cuando mueren. Y fue tarde también para reconocer que jamás habría sido digno para ti, con corona o sin ella._

_No tengo demasiado tiempo para decidir si es prudente decirte esto ahora, puesto que me encuentro en mi lecho de muerte. Pero pienso que debes saber que fuiste dueña del corazón de un rey, aunque tú no lo correspondieras. Ahora puedo irme en paz, pues todo cuanto tenía te lo habría dado. Se feliz, pero nunca te olvides de mí, porque eso habrá significado que mi existencia no valió nada._

_Rasup gamat, Aimarë. _

_(Adios)"_

El pergamino se arrugó en las suaves manos de la joven mientras las lágrimas humedecían los finos trazos que Thorin había plasmado con el último aliento de su vida.


End file.
